Vinegar
Vinegar is a very useful substance to keep around the house. It is used in cooking, cleaning, as a dye fixative, to change the pH of other things and for some health, home remedies. Types There are multiple types of vinegar. For cleaning purposes and some baking, white vinegar is usually used. For other cooking, you may want to use red wine vinegar, rice wine vinegar or other flavor infused vinegars. Uses Some samples of uses are... Vinegar can add "zing" to the taste of food. One of the good things about using vinegar to clean things is that it is non-toxic, so it's not poisonous when some residue is accidentally left on a surface where food will be. Vinegar can be useful in several ways when cleaning clothes. http://www.vinegartips.com/Scripts/pageViewSec.asp?id=8 (Note: The vinegar smell, if left on clothing, will get stronger when warmed by body heat.) Sprinkling some on your food may reduce hunger. And it may have some beneficial effects for diabetics. Topical application can reduce burns and ease stings. Vinegar is also used to help dye Easter eggs. It can change the acidity of the soil. Vinegar can be used to kill some weeds or to aid some desirable plants (e.g., azaleas). Acne. One of the best ingredients to use for acne is apple cider vinegar because it is very strong when it comes to fighting it. It will zap away bacteria which is why many people use different types of vinegar for cleaning.https://ambrossimo.com/apple_cider_vinegar_for_acne/ Varicose Veins. When searching for the easiest and cheapest way to get rid of varicose veins, Apple Cider vinegar is your best option. Especially preferred for its astringent properties. It allows him to evade the swelling around the veins, that increases their elasticity. The first option is to use vinegar on affected limbs, using some cotton wool or cloth. Just make sure that you dilute it with water at a ratio of 50-50. You can also choose to drink vinegar by adding two tablespoons of it 500 ml of water. This helps purify the blood, purifying the veins and arteries through detoxification. This is one of the natural home remedies for varicose veins, which are lightweight discomfort. Wart Removal. While there are tools that can get rid of HPV, Apple Cider vinegar is not one of them. It can, however, contribute to delamination of warts. The good news is that some virus can flake off with him. Before you use this feature, you must first clear the area. You need to mix one cup of ACV and combine it with water. Apply it to warm with a cotton swab. Leave the solution on heat for twenty minutes. Another option is to soak in warm water in the bathtub, which has this mixture into it. This should be done every day, until you start to see a difference. Razor Bumps. Apple Cider vinegar- is a very popular home remedy for many skin problems because it helps ease the inflammation and control itching from razor bumps. In addition, it also has antibacterial properties to prevent infection from occurring. For this home, you will need tools, half a cup of Apple Cider vinegar. Apply the ingredient to the area with a cotton swab to gently, and then allow the solution to dry. Then rinse with warm water. Instead of trying to destroy your face is dry, you should pat dry. Do this for at least three times a day. If you have sensitive skin, it is better to dilute the vinegar with water. Both liquids must be in the same proportion.https://ambrossimo.com/get-rid-of-razor-bumps/ Warts and genital warts removal This is quite the unfavorable condition as a result of HPV. The virus itself can be eradicated through the use of conventional medicine. It is however never a bad idea to bolster the effects with the use of vinegar, especially Apple Cider Vinegar (ACV). It is perfect for fighting all manner of warts since it has acetic acid as a major constituent. This is beneficial both in detoxification and disinfection of the affected areas.https://ambrossimo.com/get-rid-warts-home-remedies/ Some appropriate measures to take would be to apply the ACV on the affected areas using a cotton swab, you can attach the cotton swab to the affected areas using bandages or you can also take a daily soak in a bathtub with APV and water till positive results manifest. The best thing about using APV is that the remedy is not time sensitive thus can be left on the body for infinite amounts of time depending on preference.https://ambrossimo.com/genital_warts-home_remedies/ Whiteheads ACV exfoliates the skin to perfection and as such does quite a great job when it comes to eradicating the excess dirt, oil and dead skin cells that culminate on the skin causing whiteheads. It is also a disinfectant and can penetrate the pores to kill any bacteria that may be multiplying within to cause the development of whiteheads. It also has astringent capabilities means that you skin tone will be maintained throughout the recovery process. Simply mix a cup of water with a tablespoon of ACV and apply it on the affected area. Let it stay for 20 minutes then wash off with warm water. Sunburns ACV proves quite useful in the relief of sunburn pain for the simple fact that it evaporates quickly. There are several options you can take, but you need to fist take a cold shower and rid your skin of any toxins and chemicals. You can apply a cold compress of vinegar and water that have been mixed in a 2:1 ratio, add two cups of vinegar in a cold bath and soak in it for relief, mix it with some aloe and spray the solution on the body. This method is best for skin that has been affected to a high sensitivity and for children that need gentle handling. Finally, you can apply some vinegar directly to the body then take another cold shower. This will help boost the cooling effect of the shower providing instant relief to the pain.https://ambrossimo.com/how_to_get_rid_of_sunburn/ Related * cooking * bleach * baking soda * pests References * HowStuffWorks? on How Vinegar Works * Recipes Wikia on vinegar * Vinegar Tips * 131 Uses for Vinegar from an Angelfire site * 74 Little Known Uses of Vinegar (actually more because there are comments on the page, but some are not "little known") from "because you value your body | Don't aim for lighter weights, but for stronger arms" (odyb.net) * The Vinegar Institute - Uses & Tips * Clean Your Dull, Cloudy Drinking Glasses with Vinegar on lifehacker * ACV for Varicose Veins on Ambrossimo * Apple Cider Vinegar for Wart Removal on Ambrossimo * How to Get Rid of Whiteheads Naturally on Ambrossimo Category:Cleaning Category:Cooking Category:Food Category:Gardening Category:Health Category:Home remedies